supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Daisy
Baby Daisy is the smaller counterpart of Princess Daisy. She made her first appearance in Mario Kart Wii. Interactions with Other Characters She is portayed by Deanna Mustard (2008-present). . (Mario Kart Wii)]] Baby Luigi A large golden statue of Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy dancing with one-another, similar to the one of their adult counterparts, appears in the Daisy Circuit course of Mario Kart Wii. It's also stated in the Mario Kart Wii official player's guide that Baby Daisy used to ride with Baby Luigi, but he was frightened by her. They also share good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. Personality Akin to Baby Daisy's adult self, she is presented to be full of joy and spirit; only to a higher degree. Being an energetic and bubbly character, Baby Daisy is usually smiling and in a dancing movement. While she is fully capable of speech, Baby Daisy doesn't tend to say a lot; a trait shared by the other babies. In Mario Super Sluggers, all of the babies (including her) can be understood by Lakitu, but are otherwise seen as speaking incoherently in a baby talk of some kind. When Baby Daisy gets upset, she tends to do nothing but whine, and due to this she is harder to understand than usual. Eager to participate in a competition, Baby Daisy is displayed to be a joyous competitor who likes the excitement of a challenge. Her future self is considered to be a tomboyish individual and Baby Daisy sports a spunky attitude as well. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Baby Daisy returns to the scene in Mario Super Sluggers as an unlockable participant. When she is on the batting side for the team she participates in, her bat is a large baby rattle, like Baby Peach's. However, Baby Daisy's rattle is a deep yellow rather than pink, as each of the two babies' rattles correspond to their signature colors. Since Baby Daisy is considered to be a Team Player, she has no specific special move, but can use star powers to improve the ability of her batting or pitching. Baby Daisy has good chemistry with Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, and Yoshi. Her special move is the same as Daisy's, the Super Dive, and she also shares the same batting and pitching; left and right. In order for Baby Daisy to be added to the overall roster, the player has to go through the Challenge Mode process and solve the events in relation to her. In order to do this, the player has to use Yoshi to access a remote area of the Peach Ice Garden, where Baby Daisy can be found bawling. This triggers a conversation between the Yoshi, Baby Daisy, and Lakitu, who translates her gibberish for the him. At this point, she pleads her case stating that Bowser Jr. scares her off while playing hide and seek with Baby Peach. Consequently, this resulted in Baby Daisy losing her rattle in the process as well; Lakitu informs the Yoshi that the only way for her to calm down is to find that rattle in question. After Yoshi does the necessary procedures to find Baby Daisy's rattle, they can return to realize that she is trying to explain that like Baby Peach, she bats with that same rattle and couldn't participate in baseball games without it. If Yoshi returns without the rattle, a separate conversation can be seen explaining that Lakitu can't further translate her speaking. Upon completion of the entire criteria in relation to Baby Daisy's scenario, she is now able to join Princess Peach's team, the Peach Monarchs. Baby Daisy will also be available for the other modes at that point as well. On a side note, Baby Daisy's stats are exactly the same as Blooper's. Outside Mario characters Baby Daisy has been good against every Starter Pokemon and every Pokemon that measures between 0'4'' and 2' in height. Her worst stat is playing against BATC contestants and taller Pokemon. Physical Description and Traits Current Depiction History ''Mario Kart Wii'' Baby Daisy makes her first game appearance in the Mario series as a light-weight unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii. Like Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Baby Peach, Baby Daisy is the toddler counterpart of her adult persona, Princess Daisy. She is added to the game's roster by obtaining at least one Star Rank for all 50cc Wii Grand Prix Cups, or playing 1,950 races. Baby Daisy shares the same small-sized karts as the others, but in her own personal style. In the Daisy Circuit level, there's a large golden statue of Baby Daisy in mid-air with Baby Luigi holding her. She is the staff ghost character for Moo Moo Meadows. Baby Daisy is given a decent speed bonus, which make vehicles like the Bullet Bike move faster than normal. With an outfit based off of Princess Daisy's current design, Baby Daisy appears in a yellow dress shirt with light yellow baby bottoms, and white tights. At the bottom of her shirt are two hoop designs; both orange and overlapping one-another. Baby Daisy's collar is based off of Princess Daisy's original floral frills, and on her feet are a pair of red-orange baby dress-shoes. To top the outfit off are Princess Daisy's flower brooch and jeweled crown. Baby Daisy's crown is large in comparison to adult Princess Daisy's and it tilts to the side of her head, but the babies are shaped in a cartoon-like manner with crowns larger than usual to correspond with the fact they're infant forms of their adult selves. Also mentionable are Baby Daisy's rosy cheeks and the round baby pacifier. While Baby Peach's pacifier and clothing correspond to her main color scheme (pink combination), her pacifier is golden unlike her yellow scheme. The clothing for Baby Daisy has the same color scheme as the adult Princess Daisy's current main dress, however. Baby Daisy's hair is very similar to adult Princess Daisy's in both style and color. Her hair style consists of two parted bangs, which have one flipped end on each side of the fringe compared to adult Princess Daisy's two. Baby Daisy has neck length hair that frills up at the end in a much shorter fashion than Princess Daisy's. Aside from these minor differences, the styles are almost identical. Baby Peach Baby Peach is briefly mentioned in Baby Daisy's biography from Mario Kart Wii, similar to how the adult Peach is frequently mentioned in official bios of the adult Daisy. The two also appear with one-another in the final congratulations screen in Mario Kart Wii and are paired together on the Mario Super Sluggers official Japanese site. In Challenge Mode of Mario Super Sluggers, the two were playing hide-and-seek with one another before Bowser Jr. attacked the Peach Ice Garden. The two also share good chemistry, meaning they're buddy players. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:ASBB Category:Unlockables Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Babies